helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukumura Mizuki
Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a member of Morning Musume's 9th Generation, along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon, and was a member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Egg. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a Hello! Pro Egg, and later became a member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ concert in June 2008. Profile *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fuku-chan, Mizu☆pon, Mi-chan *'Birthdate:' October 30th, 1996 (14 years old) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Scorpio *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 155cm *'Hobbies: '''Drawing *'Specialty:' Drawing comics *'Motto: "Believe in people" *'Thing She Won't Lose: '''Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Coconut milk, tapioca, aloe, tamagoyaki *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrase: '''Persevering through something difficult makes one stronger!! *'Favorite Word: Rainbow★ *'Favorite Colors: '''Pink, white *'Proud Of In Hometown: 'Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Looks Up To: Tsugunaga Momoko *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2008-2011 ) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009-2010) **Morning Musume (2011-Present) History 2008 Fukumura Mizuki was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in 2008 at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ concert. 2009 In 2009, Mizuki was chosen to be part of the second generation lineup for the group Shugo Chara Egg! with several other members of Hello! Pro Egg, She participated in two songs, "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ and "Watashi no Tamago." 2010 In 2010, Mizuki Fukumura participated as a backup dancer in two of Erina Mano's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara" 2011 On January 2, 2011 at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert Tsunku announced her as one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation. The 9th generation made their concert debut in the same day they were announced as new members in Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ participated in the songs : Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! and Tomo. Her first photoshoot with Morning Musume took place January 27, Her first debut single with Morning Musume will be called "Maji desu ka Suka" and is set for release March 23. Works Filmography Anime *2009–2010 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) Music video *2010 Mano Erina - "Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - "Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・) (as back dancer) 'Trivia' *Eat's egg-based foods for breakfast *Is left handed *Has a habit of chewing ice cubes *Her favorite spot is the living room where her family assembles *Her favorite colors are pink and white *Enjoys drawing *Likes happy songs, as well as sad songs *Fukumura was first presented at the Hello! Pro Egg concert in June 2008 *She came in second place in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″ *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, Mizuki was Amulet Heart *Has liked Morning Musume since she was young *Auditioned for Hello Project with Berryz Koubou's song "Maji Bomber" *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Egg. *She is one of only three members to have joined Hello!Project before joining Morning Musume (the others being Fujimoto Miki, Linlin) *Her first photoshoot with Morning Musume took place January 27, 2011 *She is the oldest 9th generation member at age 14. *Mizuki is called "senpai" by the other ninth generation members. *Is often regarded as an "upper class" girl due to her appearance, style, and manners. External Links *Japanese Wikipedia: 譜久村聖 Category:Morning Musume Category:1996 births Category:2008 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg